


Christmas Miracle

by deardreams



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Breakup, Christmas, Drama, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Mistletoe, No Angst, Short flashback, christmaswithnomin, fluff?, nomin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 08:42:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17118086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deardreams/pseuds/deardreams
Summary: Jaemin and Jeno find themselves in the same house party after having broken up for a year.





	Christmas Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoy this fic ;-;  
> It's not my best so I'm sorry if you hate it!  
> Feedback would be nice :)

It was that time of the year again: the most famous Christmas house party held at Jaemin’s house. Being quite a popular student in high school and having many friends from his dance lessons, he had gained a large amount of people who wanted to come to his yearly Christmas Party. Normally, he would have given everyone he wanted to invite an exclusive pass to his party, and solely those people were allowed to come (and a plus one too if Jaemin was feeling generous). However, this year was different. This year, he had decided to allow anyone and everyone to come to his party. He was a senior after all, and this would be the last Christmas party he would throw before going away to College. He had to make it as big as possible.

 

Then, December 25th came.

 

It was yet another night filled with loud bass boosted music, flashy lights, bottles of alcohol, red cups all over the table and people making out around the house. Jaemin, as always, had put a mistletoe right between the kitchen and the living room to keep the tradition going, always making sure to avoid stepping into it with someone beside him.

 

As he talked to Donghyuck and Jungwoo, his childhood friends, and a half-empty cup in his left hand, he suddenly caught a glimpse of someone he hadn’t seen in a year. No. It couldn’t be. He wouldn’t be at this party, right? Surely, he knew this was his party, and he wouldn’t have crossed his boundaries to be here. No. He shook his head it must’ve been a mistake.

 

No. He would’ve recognized that sharp nose and the perfectly (although small) shaped lips anywhere. He sported his casual attire, a simple black top and denim jeans which really accentuated his long legs and toned body. His hair was snow-white and had a flawless middle-parting. He remembered when Mark had dared him to dye his hair in a bold colour and he went with the boldest – full white. He still hadn’t dyed it back to a natural colour - white did look very good on him. 

 

“Jaemin, are you okay?” Jungwoo looked at him softly, noticing that the latter boy had lost complete focus, his eyes drifting away into nothing. As Jungwoo, shook his shoulder, Jaemin came back to his normal self.

 

“Ah, yes yes, but guys, I think I just saw Jeno here,” he uttered, then he started to speak to himself again. “But it couldn’t have been him right? I mean, why would he come to my house party?”

 

“Sorry to break it to you Nana but Jeno is indeed in your party,” Donghyuck squirmed. In an instant, the 2 pairs of eyes stared at him intensely. “What? You really didn’t think Mark would bring him along? They’re basically attached by the hip. I mean, I strongly advised him not to do so but who would know, the person Mark Lee likes to ignore is his own boyfriend.”

 

Jaemin grunted and slammed his forehead onto the table. “Why,” he sighed, “for why does he have to come to this party?”

 

The 2 boys patted his back comfortingly. 

 

“You know, maybe he isn’t over you yet,” Jungwoo hypothesised, partly because he knew that was the truth but also because he knew Jaemin was still madly in love with the boy in cause.

 

“Yeah,” Hyuck agreed, pondering. “Tell me again, why did you guys break up?”

 

“Oh my god, it was honestly such a stupid fight,” Jaemin slammed his head against the table again, then proceeded to tell them the story of their breakup, less than a year ago.

 

(flashback)

“Jeno-yah!” Jaemin shouted over the phone. “You never care about our dates do you, you’re always late and this time, you’re not even coming!”

 

Jaemin sobbed, his tears flooding his eyes and blinding his vision, standing alone on the entrance of the most popular restaurant in town waiting for his boyfriend to arrive.

 

“Baby,” Jeno started but was interrupted by Jaemin.

 

“Don’t baby me!” Jaemin screeched. “Why are you late again?! Are your plans with your friends more important than your boyfriend?”

 

Jeno wasn’t going to lie, to hear his boyfriend cry in such a hurt manner pained him like nothing else.

 

“I wasn’t hanging out with my friends, I was in football practice and it ended later than I thought,” he tried to reason with the crying boy. “I’m sorry honey, I’ll be there in 15 minutes tops.”

 

“No Jeno!” Jaemin cried. “You know how many times you have used that excuse? What if you forgot our date and you’re making excuses now? What if you’re cheating on me? And w-what if you don’t love me anymore?”

 

The younger boy kept weeping, devastated that his date had been late for half an hour and still hadn’t arrived yet. Yes, he was making a scene in the middle of the street and in the entrance of the restaurant, and the waiter deeply wanted him to move elsewhere and keep crying but every time he nudged the boy he’d receive a “don’t touch me!” and a cold stare. 

 

“Jeno do you care about me?” Jaemin asked, but before waiting for the boy to reply he had made his assumptions himself and continued. “No, I bet you don’t. That’s why you’re always late and you never pay for me and you never buy me nice presents. You know what? Don’t bother coming. We’re done.”

 

(Truth be told, on this day Jaemin’s cat of 12 years had just died and he was extremely overwhelmed and probably a little too emotional with thoughts that clouded his entire conscience. Jeno had only been late to 1 date prior to this one, with the same reason because football was his passion, and he didn’t recall ever doing something that would pain his lover. In Jaemin’s defence, Jeno should’ve known he would’ve been especially sad that day and tried his best to make the former boy as happy as possible. In Jeno’s defence, he didn’t even know that the cat had passed away).

(End Flashback)

 

“So… you’re telling me,” Donghyuck tried to suppress his laugh but it was a bit hard considering the fact that the story he had heard was just so ridiculous. “You broke up because you decided to be overdramatic about him being late for a date once. Damn, if that’s how relationships work Mark should’ve dumped me so long ago.”

 

“Shut up,” Jaemin groaned. “I know it was stupid I don’t really know what got to me that day. But after I’d realised what I had done I was way too embarrassed to face him again so I blocked his number and avoided him as much as possible at school.” Then he sighed again. “Why do I have to be so stupid sometimes?”

 

“Jaemin, I think you’re going to have to suck it up and speak to him,” Jungwoo reasoned, “He’s actually coming this way now.” 

 

For the thousandth time in the night, Jaemin groaned again, before he felt a gentle tap on his shoulder. Turning around, there he was. The embodiment of perfection. Jeno’s eyes folded cutely into his iconic eye-smile, yet it did not seem like it reached his soul. 

 

“Jaemin-ah, can I have a moment with you?” he asked softly. “Just a minute, then I won’t bother you anymore.”

 

Jaemin nodded his head, waved goodbye to his friends and stood up from his chair, following Jeno into a less crowded area in his house. 

 

“Hey,” Jeno started. “I just wanted to say sorry that we ended our relationship in such a bad way, it really wasn’t my intention to made you feel so bad on that day.”

 

“You don’t need to apologise,” Jaemin smiled at him. “I mean, you didn’t really do anything I was the one who overreacted about one small thing.”

 

“You know it wasn’t small, I shouldn’t have been late on that day,” Jeno apologised, his eyes sincerely looking to the younger boy’s eyes. “I wanted to talk to you after that happened but there was no way to contact you and you kept avoiding me at school.”

 

Jaemin squirmed. “Ah…. I was too embarrassed to face you after that. I mean, I did tell you that you’re always late when you really weren’t. I didn’t want to talk about the issue because it was so embarrassing for me to say sorry, I overreacted. To be honest, Mr. Fluffy had passed away on that day and I was taking everything a bit too much to heart.” He looked down at the floor.

 

“Oh,” Jeno looked sadly at him. “Oh I’m so sorry Nana, I had no idea.”

 

“That’s okay,” Jaemin tried to let it go and make it seem as if it wasn’t a big deal anymore, but his eyes betrayed him, starting to tear up again with the thought of his pet again. “I-I’m better now…”

 

His voice betrayed him, suppressing a sob that was about to leave his mouth. Jeno pulled him into a tight hug, wrapped his arms around the frail boy who had now started to weep. Said boy wrapped his arms around Jeno, laying his head on his chest, crying his eyes out. The older boy patted his head, knowing that this was something that always made him feel better. 

 

“I’m so sorry Nana,” he whispered to him soothingly.

 

“You idiot,” Jaemin cried. “I missed you so much, why did you only talk to me now?”

 

Jaemin began to sob, even more, bringing Jeno even closer to him, trying to make up a year’s worth of lost hugs. 

 

“I missed too Nana,” Jeno confessed. “I’m sorry I didn’t talk to you earlier. I love you.”

 

“I love you too, you fool, I missed you so much I regretted what I said so much,” Jaemin wailed. “I kept wanting to talk to you but I was afraid you hated me after what I said and you didn’t love me anymore.”

 

“I’m here now,” Jeno began. “Of course I still love you Nana. I love you so much I never stopped loving you.” The latter male continued to cry. “Shhhhhh, stop crying honey, I’m here now. It’s Christmas today, no one should be sad and especially not you.”

 

He continued to soothe the crying male in the hopes of making him feel better. As he looked up, he realised they were right beneath the mistletoe. 

 

“Jaemin-ah,” he cooed. “Guess where we are.”

 

Jaemin separated himself from his lover, looking up and seeing the bright green mistletoe dangling over his head. Smiling to himself, he said.

 

“Well, I guess we shouldn’t break the Christmas tradition right?”

 

Jeno wrapped his arms around Jaemin’s neck, smiling, then kissing him gently, feeling the younger boy’s soft lips and the lingering taste of vodka still there. His firm mouth was parting the other’s shaking lips, sending tremors along his nerves, evoking from him feelings that he forgot he was capable of feeling. Everything went oddly quiet, as if they were the only two people in the room, sharing their Christmas wish together. A spark had re-ignited between them, a spark that had never faded into oblivion.

 

As they separated, Jeno smiled, bumping his forehead against the Jaemin, who smiled just as wide. Although his tears had stopped, his eyes remained red but so joyful, smiling at Jeno as if he was the only person in the world. 

 

“How about,” Jeno smirked, “We get back together? Would you do me the honour of being my boyfriend, again?” then he laughed. “Do you take me as your lawful boyfriend, to have and hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do us part?”

 

Jaemin laughed, looking at his (new) boyfriend lovingly, muttering out a “yes” before slamming his lips against Jeno again.

 

I guess Christmas miracles do really exist.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! I'm not a very good writer so I'm sorry for this heh  
> 


End file.
